dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Plato of Konats Chapter 9: Plato Vs Dypsis in Two Times!
(2 Years in the Past) I rolled around in my sleep. When i rolled i felt the familiar cold Iron of a cell. I opened my eyes to see that was hanging in some sort of cell. Shaped like a bird cage. The odd place i found myself in jarred me from my sleep. I opened my eyes, in front of me was Dypsis and some other men. I was not sure how i got here but prob when i fell asleep they found me. I sprung to my feet slamming my hands into the bars. Dypsis: “Don’t try it you won’t break it.” Plato: “Where are we?” Dypsis: “Under the Castle.” Plato: “The Kashvarr Castle?” Dypsis: “No.” I looked around seeing more of these cages hanging on the brick wall above us. Under was about 4 feet of sewage water. I could see bones rolling in the water under us as Dypsis and some other men sat. They seemed to be soldiers of the Kashvarr. Dypsis: “Found you and Captured you. Now were going to fight. I’m going to make you suffer. I thought you died last time turns out you just had to cling to life.” The Cage sprung open as i fell out into the water. Dypsis charged right at me his sword slashing into my chest cutting it open. I staggered back in pain blood spraying out of the wound. I had no weapon and armor. I fell into the water it going over my head. I saw the sword come down as i launched and grasped at his torso. ********** (Present) Our Blades Clashed as we tried to overpower the other with our swordplay. I swung with a flurry of strikes aimed as his head but he used his own speed to block each one. He was fast, and i was tired. Both Blades came back and slashed. We pushed at each other once more. Dypsis spat into my face before his foot collided with my side sending me back into the dirt. He came over me with both hands on the sword as he swung down. I Brought my sword up blocking the strike. My Leg came out and slammed into Dypsis leg as he fell back to a knee. I flipped to my feet leaping back a bit as i fired a energy beam down at him. Dypsis brought his sword up it slamming into the beam before sending it flying into the sky. Dypsis charged his sword launching at my chest as i put my sword in the way stepping back. Dypsis swung over my head agian but i ducked some of the hair being cut. I thrusted my palm but he brought his own palm over and deflected the blow. My Leg came up to kick him but he sent his own kick both of us blocking each other. My other arm swung for an elbow but he ducked that his sword going for my leg. I leaped over such a strike as he spun up both of getting some distance. Plato: “You improved” Dypsis: “So have you.” Plato: “I have no intention of stopping the Kashvarr. You can just leave and go back.” Dypsis: “No, my job is to kill you or get you to join us. Become the monster you were meant to be.” Plato: “Call me that again…” Dypsis: “Or what?’ Plato: “You really got a death wish.” Dypsis: “No. Last time was luck. When you beat me i was unprepared. I have been trained even if you unleash everything you have.” Plato: “We will see.” I dashed at him once more my sword aimed for his left hip. He brought his sword and blocked it his other hand shooting up and hooking me across the jaw. My Leg slammed into his gut in exchange. He’d then bring his head and headbutt. I staggered but so did he. I swung my blade for his neck but i stopped from the pain missing as he brought his own sword down at my head. I Brought my shoulder over with the armor blocking. The Armor broke apart as he cut into my shoulder before i kicked him away. He’d fly back dropping his sword. I held my shoulder with my left arm feeling the blood as it flowed. It really was crazy fighting him. I wonder if we could of been, allies? We were born in the same life servants of the Kashvarr. He was a child when i was a child. Dypsis got up grabbing his sword as he rushed at me bringing it towards my chest to stab it into me. *** (The Past) The Sword cut into my back as i knocked him into the pipes. I brought my fist forward trying to punch him but he caught it. Dypsis spun me around throwing me back into the water. I’d roll back as the sword stabbed down into the floor next to me. I’d roll away to avoid the stabs as i went deeper into the water. I couldn’t breath. I planted my hands and launched over his next strike. I go over him bringing my hands over and sending a wave of ki down at him. He’d bring his arm it slamming into the beam and sending it through the roof to the surface. I saw the sunlight creep in. It was morning. That what i could tell anyway. I wanted to reach for the sun but he came rushing at me his sword coming fast. I fell to the side to avoid it as his leg launched into my gut and sent me into the roof. The Brick broke slightly as he leaped up to finish the job by stabbing me. I kicked off punching him as he came at me his sword going into my side. He dropped the blade. I grabbed the blade ripping it out of my side. I collapsed coughing into the water. Maybe not the best idea. At least he didn’t have a sword. Magic sprung from his fingertips. His arms were covered by thin layers of ki that took the forms of swords. Dypsis: “Twin Sabers!” I stared in disbelief. He just formed two more swords out of his ki. I grabbed the sword as he rushed at me as I blocked the strikes being bashed into the wall. I ducked under one swing aimed at my head as it cut through the area behind me like butter. I kicked away trying to avoid the strikes as he dashed right at me sending a blade to my face. I swung the blade to block but it broke apart as the blade cut across my face leaving a bloody gash. The Broken blade piece splashed into the water. Dypsis: “Its Over!” ****** (Present) I raised my blade and blocked once more as we leaped away from each other to gain distance. I breathed in sharply feeling the wind blow against my face. I was tired and he was fresh. He’d rush at me again. His swings came down fast and hard as I raised my sword and blocked each strike as best as I could. The swing did make it through every once in a while. One across my shoulder, another down my left leg. He’d come down hard and fast to my right knocking my blade into the air. It slammed into the ground stabbing into the earth. My face spun to face him as he swung his sword at my head. Dypsis: “This is how it ends!” Ki Sparked around his sword as he came down. I leaped to the side avoiding the sword strike. The Ki sparked off the blade cutting through the ground. I Saw him swing again for my chest but I leaped into the air as the ki cut off his blade cutting apart a nearby cliff side. He was extending its range and its power. He swung into the air sending another blade of ki at me. I brought my hands backfiring a beam of energy into it. A huge ball of smoke formed between us but the ki blade cut through into my armor and chest Plato: “Ahgh!!!” I crashed down into the dirt slowly getting to my feet. Dypsis rushed right at me raising the sword above his head. He stared down with contempt as he spoke with venom Dypsis: “Die already a monster!” I looked up as he swung down ki forming around my head. His Sword and my head collided as an explosion of ki went around us. Dypsis: “Your head. Your Ki not enough your not going to stop my sword I slowly pushed up against the sword bringing my head to the side as the sword slammed into the ground cutting it apart. Blood flew off my head a cut forming on my head. He was right about that. He wanted to see a monster. Flames gushed from my wound as my fist spiralled up slamming into his jaw. I sent him flying back. He’d grip his sword. Flames gushed from my mouth as i fired full force. Plato: “Devil’s Flames! Pure Red Flames gushed from my mouth. I felt the roof of my mouth burn. Dypsis raised his sword slashing as fast as he could to deflect the flames aside. He’d stop the flames as they rushed past his sword heated up from the swinging and the flames. Metal dripped from the blood as i rushed over. He’d raise the sword sending it at me as i brought my fist up. He swung the blade down but my fist broke through it. The Sword shard flew into his chest before my punch slammed into the shard punching it through his chest. He’d cough out pain on his face as i sent him into a rock face near by. (2 Years Ago)* He’d charge with his twin sabers slashing into my chest. I could not defeat him. I collapsed into the water blood leaking from the two wounds that cross over my chest. The water did nothing to sooth the wounds. His Sabers stabbed into my chest after going through my back. I gripped on his wrist as he stabbed into me. Plato: “Dammit...i don’t wanna die.” Dypsis: “You don’t get that choice. You betrayed the Kashvarr. Plato: “I never was on there side.” Dypsis: “By Birth you were. The Kingdom sold you away. You were a soldier to fight for the Kashvarr all to conquer Konats I didn’t want to hear about this. I wanted to live my life not be a pawn. I wanted to choose my fate. Dypsis: “We lost our way. Our Strength. Since when the last time we had such a noble hero. I’ve been shown the world. The Empires of Arosce. Crushed the Envoy, The Saiyans, The Hera. They all crushed. They will find us. We need warriors. You betrayed us. He’d pull the blades out of my chest as i laid in the water. He began to walk back and forth speaking things i didn’t understand. I could feel the burning in my heart. The Clawing in my mind. Something just begging to be free. Savitar: “Kill him and them.” Plato: “Who are you.” Savitar: “I am the Beast within. I don’t want to die and you don’t either.” Plato: “Just let it all out.’ Savitir: “Yah we take him out and then we can leave. I was too much of a daze to think about it. I’d just let it out. All my anger. Why was i the one forced to locked away in darkness? If they wanted to save the people of konats hurting them didn’t help them. Just Kill him and escape. Flames jetted off my body as i sighed Plato: “Fine just him. I felt pain surge through my body as let loose the control. The Smoke began to form breaking apart the brick above. Dypsis turned surprised as the smoke began to take a sold form as i laid floating on the water. Dypsis: “What are you doing!" He’d rush over as the bricks fell in the water beside us. The Castle above broke apart as the Monster was forming. Anyone inside soon had a nasty surprise as the flames jetted off the monster. Savitir must of been his name. It seemed to sink into Place. The Massive Titanic creature before us. The master of fire. Destroyer of Dypsis. Savitir: “Gruaaaaaa." The Creature roared sending a chill down Plato spine. He saw the castle crumble. Pieces of the old thing landed in the sewers as Dypsis leaped at me his hands glowing with ki. I raised my arm as the body of Savitir moved shaking the area around us the castle above. Flames gushed from the monster’s mouth. Flames crashed into the man as he screamed out flying through the tunnel. A Good name would be devil flames. I could see the flame travel through the tunnel. Whatever he went it didn’t matter he was prob dead for sure. I turned face to see the monster climbing from the hole into the city. I tried to pull him back into my body but nothing. My eyes widened, what had I done. What had I released. I clutched at my wounds as i tried to follow after him. I had to stop this thing. Present Dypsis got up from the rubble a chuckle coming from him. I turned to face him as he formed the energy blades on his hands Dypsis: “Twin Sabers He’d rush at me swingin down but i leaped away. He’d spin around like a top as i put my arms in a way they glowing with Ki. The Blades cut into my arm’s regardless as I fell back. He’d send both his hand down but i’d roll to the side he slammed his hands into the ground. I swung my leg out clipping him in the jaw sending him into the dirt. I flipped to my feet as i launched at me sending his left hand at my chest. I’d step to the side grabbing his arm as his other arm swung down at me. I’d use his other arm to throw him into the ground. Dypsis: “Why are you so much stronger then before.” Plato: “You know. I’m done with a lot of this. Holding myself back. You keep hunting me. You all egg me on thinking i won’t bite back Dypsis: “You won’t bite back. Your afraid of your own power.” Plato: “Yah i am. Afraid of what it can to do to other. There anyone else around.” Dypsis jaw hanged back a bit as i reached back breathing in. Dypsis was strong, i was going to need all the strength i could muster. It was my Demon. It was my burden. Smoke pushed around me as Dypsis took a step back. My Aura exploded around me in a chaotic mess Dypsis: “Two Aura. One that attempt to mimic the other.” He’d keep his stance as i called upon Savaitir power. All my anger i had been penting up pointed at a foe. Two years i had to flee my home. I put my arms together my aura exploding out before i launched at him. Dypsis stepped back as my fist slammed into his gut. He flew back slamming his feet into the ground as he came in swinging. I’d step back avoiding the slashes of hsi saber. I saw him focus his ki as he extended the blades out. I leaped away avoiding the strikes. The blade keep extending finally launching through one of my shoulders. I groaned in pain as ki swelled on my hand. I broke the blade apart as i leaped over and kicked him into the dirt. He skidded in the dirt before getting back to his fet. Dypsis dashed at me swinging with his right blade and I ducked under the slash. I Used my Magic sending a burst of fire into the air and blasted Dypsis away. I put my hand together concentrating my magic forming a blade of fire in my arms. He’d swing down and i swung down too both our blade of energy clashing with one another. We dashed past one another before spinning around. We faced each other once more as he dashed at each other. I was going to end this right now! I threw the fiery sword like a spear. He’d deflect it bringing his energy sword down as i brought my fist back. He’d thrust his sword back into my arm stopping this. Dypsis: “This your last desperate attack. I grabbed onto the ki blade pulling it to the side. Dypsis looked with shock as blood flowed out of my other arm. Plato: “I told you. You wanted to see a Monster. Here I am.” I Broke the blade in two as my fist was covered in flames Plato: “This is for making me run! Dypsis tried to bring his arm down but i punched through his chest flames covering his body. He’d collapsed in front of me as i pulled my fist covered in his blood. I stood over him and began to walk before his hand grabbed my leg. He’d cough blood landing on my boot. Dypsis: “I was only Number 6. The Hunters. The 6th strongest of them. They will find you and kill you.” Plato: “They won’t find me.” Dypsis: “They will and you will die.” I’d walk over kneeling over next to Dypsis. He was going to die. I said that last time. I grabbed the broke part of his blade. He’d hold his head up to see it as he laughed a bit Dypsis: “So your really going to kill me?” I stabbed the blade through his head without hesitation as he collapsed. His Ki was gone. He was dead for sure. .Plato: “Yah. I am.” Category:Fan Fiction